gabriellesghostlygroovefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle (リンゼ Rinze, Linze) is the heroine of the Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove series. She is known for her gothic style of clothing and sleepy, reluctant attitude. Her best friend is a black cat named Lola and she is also good friends with the inhabitants of Monsterville. Gabrielle has made an appearance in Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove: Monster Mix for the WiiWare and Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D for the 3DS. Profile Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove: Monster Mix Gabrielle is the only human who can come to Monsterville. She and Vlad are good friends. Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D Gabrielle is a little girl whom one day sneezed her soul right out of her body! Her best friend is a black cat named Lola. She also loves to eat sweets her Mom makes. Appearance Gabrielle has pale white skin and long, straight purple hair with turquoise blue eyes. Her long bangs that partly covers her right eye, and the ends of her hair is styled like the tail of a ghost. Gabrielle is wearing a gray dress with a white trim and adorned with a red heart in the center of her chest. She also has on matching gray knee-high boots. Starting Out Gabrielle Starting Out Gabrielle (おでかけリンゼ Odekake Rinze, Starting Out Linze) is a preset look for Gabrielle. She has peach skin and long, straight orange hair with gray eyes with black sclera. She has short bangs that comes above her eyes and she has on Ponytail's makeup. Starting Out Gabrielle is wearing a striped black and white shirt with a black necktie. She has on a red plaid skirt fastened with a black belt. She has on black fingerless gloves and black knee-high boots. Big Sister Gabrielle Big Sister Gabrielle (お姉さんリンゼ Onē-San Rinze, Big Sister Linze) is a preset look for Gabrielle. She has pale white skin and gray hair with fuchsia eyes. Her hair is tied up in two bunches with the ends of her hair curled in a downward spiral. Big Sister Gabrielle is wearing a summer version of a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. It consists of a white shirt with a gray sailor-suited collar and skirt with a navy blue trim. She has on knee-high white socks and short black boots with white laces. Sporty Gabrielle Sporty Gabrielle (スポーティリンゼ Supōti Rinze, Sporty Linze) is a preset look for Gabrielle. She has peach skin and dirty blonde hair with yellow eyes. Her hair is in a cute bob and she has three freckles on her face. Sporty Gabrielle is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pink necktie. She has on a pink and gray plaid skirt with black flat shoes. Chic Gabrielle Chic Gabrielle (シックなリンゼ Shikku na Rinze, Chic Linze) is a preset look for Gabrielle. She has tan skin and pink hair with emerald green eyes. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail hung from her right side and she has on Long Bangs' makeup. Chic Gabrielle has on a red polka dotted dress with a white blouse underneath. She also has on black stocking with tiny pink polka dots and short black boots with pink laces. Etymology Gabrielle is the French feminine form of the Hebrew name, Gavri'el, meaning "God's able-bodied one; hero of God." Gabriel is also the name of an archangel in the Bible. Gabrielle is written out as ガブリエル (Gaburieru) in Japanese. The name Gabrielle was chosen because the name shares the same first letter as the words "ghost" and "groove". However the Japanese found some difficulty with the spelling of her name and thus went with Linze because it was easier and more familiar. Linze is a variant spelling of the girl's name, Lindsay. It is a common Old English and Scottish name meaning "wetland of Lincoln" or "linden tree by the sea". The previews for Ushimitsu Monstruo: Linze to Mahō no Rhythm have shown her name as Santa (サンタ) after the developer, Santa Entertainment. The previews for Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove 3D have shown her name as Audrey. Audrey is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "noble strength". However, it is likely Audrey is a nod to the fictional character, Audrey Fulquard, from the 1960 horror film, The Little Shop of Horrors. Gallery GabriellesGhostlyGroove Gabrielle01.png|Artwork of Gabrielle GabriellesGhostlyGroove Gabrielle02.png|Artwork of Gabrielle GabriellesGhostlyGroove RinaOzawa KoakumaFuu.png|Impish Gabrielle drawn by the Touch Detective series character designer GabriellesGhostlyGroove Figurine1.png|Gabrielle Figurine (Front) GabriellesGhostlyGroove Figurine2.png|Gabrielle Figurine (Front) GabriellesGhostlyGroove Figurine3.png|Gabrielle Figurine (Back) GabriellesGhostlyGroove Figurine4.png|Gabrielle Statue from E3 GabriellesGhostlyGroove Twitter Gabrielle1.png|Twitter icon featuring Gabrielle GabriellesGhostlyGroove Twitter Gabrielle2.png|Twitter icon featuring Gabrielle Category:Characters